


November 23rd: Coffee Shop AU

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Series: Carry On Countdown 2016 [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, SnowBaz, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou





	

Baz had been working at Ebb’s for almost two years now. When his father told him he was cutting him off from the family inheritance unless he “changed his lifestyle,” Baz figured he’d best get a job for himself. 

Sometimes he took time off during the school year, but he always came back. Even now, during the winter term holiday, Baz still worked every other day. Took his mind off… life. 

Working at Ebb’s never felt like work, and half of him wished he’d never have to graduate Uni next spring. Who needs a criminal law degree when you can be a barista forever?

And besides, Baz had found being a barista was a great way to safely flirt with all of the local boys, when he could depend on a good stretch of counter between him and everyone else. Not that sometimes he didn’t wish their was nothing between him and that gorgeous blue-eyed, bronze-haired beauty that frequented the cafe. 

Baz wondered if mystery-boy actually thought Baz believed every fake name he had provided for the past four months. Baz wouldn’t put it past him. 

He was yet another reason Baz hadn’t stopped working at Ebb’s. 

“Pitch!” Ebb called, startling Baz out of his funk before he overflowed the mug he was pouring. 

“Crowley, Ebb! What is it?” 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” she replied, and Baz could see the glint in her eyes that meant she was up to no good. 

Before Baz could reply, mystery boy walked out of the back room, fumbling with his apron. Baz’s mouth went dry. Where was his counter? He desperately needed something to hide behind right about now. 

“Whaa…?” Baz should’ve known that Ebb knew about his crush. Ebb seemingly knew everything. Where the hell was she keeping that cursed crystal ball? she 

“I’ve got to go downtown to meet Nico. I need you to cover the shop, and train Simon.”

Simon. 

“Oh… alright then.” Baz eyed Simon. His not-so-mysterious mystery-boy. 

“You’re Baz right? You make those pumpkin things.”

“Pumpkin spice lattes?” Baz raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes! Those!”

Simon looked super awkward with his apron, it was too new, too stiff, and too long. Standing next to him Baz was able to appreciate the three or so inches he had on the other boy. At least, he appreciated it until all he could think about was Simon pushing up on his tip-toes to kiss Baz. 

Baz shook out of it, and began to show Simon the ropes, attempting to keep his voice even and hands steady. 

Thankfully, Ebb’s wasn’t exactly busy on a mid-Tuesday afternoon. Most people were working, and all the other Uni students that inhabited the area were probably home celebrating Christmas with their families. 

“Baz!” Simon shrieked. The hot coffee running down his thighs sure brought him back.

“Fucking hell,” Baz grumbled, marching into the back room to clean up. 

He was sure the coffee was scalding his skin underneath. Thankfully, his shift was almost over and Ebb would be back soon. He sat down at Ebb’s desk with his head in his hands. Baz didn’t know if he could handle working with Simon everyday. He would end up kissing him or slapping him. 

“No, please, I’m sorry, I’m new - No, miss. I do not know how to make that god damned pumpkin spice latte.” Baz started laughing at the frustration in Simon’s voice. He re-tied his apron, and walked up behind Simon. 

“Sorry, Kelly, Simon’s new and quite incompetent. I’ll have your usual for you in a moment.” Simon turned to sneer at Baz. 

Ebb finally returned to relieve Baz of his misery. 

“Alright boys, your shift is up and you’re free to go.”

“Thanks, Ebb. See ya tomorrow.” Baz said, finally shucking off his stained apron. 

“Was your first day good, Simon?” Ebb asked politely.

“Uh, yeah, except I spilled coffee all over Baz.” Was he blushing? Baz could’ve sworn in that moment that Simon was blushing. 

Ebb smirked, “Don’t worry, I’m sure it was Baz’s fault.” The she-devil. Simon laughed. 

Baz left in a hurry, hoping to get away fast enough that Simon couldn’t catch up. 

“Baz!”

“Crowley, Simon! What, do you want to spill more scalding coffee-”

And then he kissed Baz. 

He shoved Baz up against the wall, the brick was cold and rough against his back. Baz pushed back, shoving his hands into his damned curly, bronze hair. 

“Get a room!” Someone yelled across the street. Simon pulled away. His hands were cupping Baz’s cheeks as he shook with laughter, and his head was tucked under Baz’s chin. 

“What the…” Baz began, breathing heavily. 

“You didn’t think I took the job for the great pay, did you? God, you were always so gorgeous behind that counter with your hair pulled back in that fucking bun…” Simon muttered, reaching up into Baz’s hair and undoing it. It all fell in a mess around his blushing face. 

“But I thought you were straight, that girl…” 

“Penny? Ha, no, she’s like a sister to me. Now shut up and kiss me, fool.”

-

This wall was a lot nicer, Baz noted, as he wrapped his legs around Simon’s hips in the janitor’s closet. Simon hiked Baz’s legs up, and continued to suck a trail of hickies down his neck. 

“Basil! Simon! I know what you’re doing in that god forsaken closet, and as happy as I am that you talked things out, I still need someone to make coffee!” Ebb shouted, banging on the door. 

Baz couldn’t help but laugh as he slid off Simon and took the golden boy’s hand.


End file.
